


Verizon Wireless Presents

by Mango_salad



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mango_salad/pseuds/Mango_salad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a year after the Indominus Rex incident. Fortunately, Jurassic World is still up and running, still popular, and still set on creating a genetically modified dinosaur. That's where Nicun Revillagigedo comes in. One of the best lawyers there is and one of the most advanced preternaturals on record. And Jurassic World wants her to raise and tame the Indominus. When Nicun accepts, she was never going to be prepared for this wild ride. She just hopes it'll be easier than finding a good closing statement in trial. </p><p>Inspired by Macx's Pushing Boundaries Series</p><p>Will be updated every Wednesday</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Calling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Macx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Threshold Shift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242024) by [Macx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx). 



  ****

Verizon Wireless presents: Indominus Rex

It had been a year since the Indominus Rex incident. People had been silenced by a mum order clause in the agreement they had to sign before buying the ticket and entering the park. Like most people, they signed whatever had been put in front of them. This trick was a easy play, especially in the era of technology that we lived in now where someone will sign a contract hundreds of times a day in the form of walls of text with the _I accept_ or the   _I do not accept_ at the end. Accepting contracts for us has now become second nature with our electronic signature leaving its mark hundreds if not thousands of times in any amount of time. So everyone, eager to see a scientific miracle, something inherently unnatural and dangerous and amazing, sign their their right to prosecute, seek a form justice in terms of something other than monetary gain, away in a flash without a second thought. Studies done by Masrani Co. found that over 90% of the people who visit Jurassic World never critically read the contract. Over 83% of the people never even looked at it other than to scroll to the bottom to click that very common accept button. They never knew what could happen. Well, they did, but not to them, not while they were there. People never do.

* * *

I stared at the paper in my hand. I wondered if it was a scam but then I remembered that I had to sign a paper and show my I.D. to the mail man. _A small scene showed in my head. Let the records show that the paper has the witnesses signature, meaning that they indeed have seen and received the letter_. The Masarani Logo stood out at the top and bottom, although his signature did not adorn the bottom of the page. Instead it was a woman’s. _Claire Dearing._ I whispered to myself. I read the page. And then I read it again. And Again. And Again. I sunk low in my office chair. What on earth? There was a pressure on the back of my chair. _Marrow!_

“Hi, Thomas, where have you been? I’ve been looking-” The office phone started ringing. I let it go to voicemail, reading it again.A voice began to speak from the landline. _Hello, Nicun Revillagigedo. This is Claire Dearing, CEO of Jurassic World. I was calling to let you know that we are going to call you tomorrow to negotiate an employment contract over the phone. Please be available from 8Am to 2Pm. Miss. Revillagigedo, we are hoping for you to call us back by the end of the business day to confirm you have received this message._ The phone was next to my ear in the way only someone who works like me can do.

“Hello Ms. Dearing. This is Nicun Revillagigedo. How may I help you?” There was a pause before she spoke up.

“Yes, Miss. Revillagigedo-”

“Please call me Nicky.”

“Yes, a, Nice.” Smile was hidden in that phase. She must be close to someone who insists the same. “Have you read our proposal?”

“Yes, Ms. Dearing.”

“Please, if I will be Calling you Nicun then you must call me Claire.” She huffed a laugh. “Well this phone call is very confidential. Im sure you must have heard about the Indominus Rex Incident. Our legal team tells me that you were apart of the team of lawyers that filed the class action lawsuit against Masarani. Very impressive. You must be very _intelligent_.” It was obvious she was distracted by paperwork. My paperwork I assumed.

“I would like to hope so.” A short bark of laughter forced itself from my chest. I decided the phone call short. I had job after all and she call during business hours. “I would indeed like to confirm that I will indeed be available for the conference call tomorrow morning to negotiate an employment contract.”

“Thank you for agreeing to negotiate with us, Nicun. I will contact you tomorrow. Good-bye.”

“Good-bye.” The line went dead. Sweet mother of God. I quickly got up, packed Thomas into his carrier and pressed line 3. Screw work. This was bonkers. “Mark, I need to take a break. Immediately. An emergency just came up.”

“Go ahead. Don't forget to lock up behind you and let me know when you get back.”

“Thanks, Mark.” I rushed out, waving to the secretary and security guard.

I held my phone in my hand, rushing. Who should I call? I didn't know what to do. What could I do? I slid into my lexus, slamming my head on the steering wheel. Who do I go to for this? Who? Pulling myself out of the parking garage and onto the highway I started to head home. Oh my gosh. Where do I go? Where do I go? Who do I go to? I went home instead of anywhere productive. My dog greeted me happily. _Hello, mama! I’m so glad youre home!_ I could feel him thinking.

“Hello, big boy!” He danced around me, making the same motion of when he gets excited. Oh, my old baby.

In the back of my mind I wonder if they knew. I remember reading a book about people like me. _Preternatural_. With the ability to mentally connect with an animal. An anomaly in any sense of it. There were other like me for sure but who knows how many. There wasn't exactly a support group.

Then it struck me. Why did she bring up the Indominus Rex? That wasn't a part of the lawsuit at all. We were suing for damages, not for anything that had to do with the dinosaur. All documentation proved that all people were off the island by the time it arrived in the park. All damages were caused by the flying dinos or by the fact they had an insufficient emergency evacuation system. The Indominus wasn't even mentioned because it was hardly relevant. Was my job offer having to do with the Indominus?  

It probably was now that I thought about it. Why else would it be Jurassic Park contacting me? If they needed another lawyer, then they would have contacted me directly from the main body. After all, Jurassic World is owned by Masrani. So would they need me to be a trainer? I don't have that kind of background. I'm a lawyer, not a dino trainer! I slowed down on petting my dog before just stopping all together. I knew that it was only 5 but I was beginning to get tired. I should eat something. The thought of food repulsed me at the moment but I knew I had to eat. So instead of a real dinner I ate rice cakes with peanut butter and an apple. Then I cleaned up and got ready for bed,worry still on my mind.

**“Oh, dear. What am I going to do.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story line seems realistic enough because I can always see them trying to make the I. Rex again. I think their inability to understand when something simply doesn't work is why there is a franchise.


	2. The Phone Call

“Ms. Revillagigedo. Good morning. Also on the line with us is our raptor trainer, Owen Grady.”

“Good morning, Ms. Dearing. Mr. Grady.”

The  line crackled before going back into clarity.

“Our plans of employment for you are very top secret as of now to the public. When Masrani first hired Mr. Grady, it was to test out whether or not a preternatural was able to bond or communicate strongly with an apex predator. It was also so we could study predatory and social behavior in the most intelligent species of dinosaur. The velociraptor.” Claire explained politely to me. it was very precise. “The objectives came back more than successful. It established scientific evidence before and after a preternatural bonds with one or more intelligent animals. It was spectacular.”

I assumed she was talking about Owen Grady. When voiced, he spoke up.

“Ahem. Yes the attempts were highly successful. In fact, there is now a permanent link between the pack and I. I have served  as their alpha, unchallenged since they hatched.”

“Thats impossible. They never seriously challenged you?” I was aghast.

“Not anymore. I am established as the Alpha of Alphas. Truly.” He responded simply. “However, with this strong connection I have, we cannot introduce any other raptors or raptor-esque species on the island without compromising the integrity of many of the other preternaturals on the island. It becomes too dangerous.”

“We have searched for someone like you for a long time. We have reviewed your files, your medical history, even past animal related accusations against you. You are the perfect choice for the program.” Claire supplemented helpful.

“I have brain damage. Extensive brain damage. How does that make me a perfect candidate?” I rubbed my temples. Crazy, crazy, crazy.

“When looking at your brain scans, we noticed the amount of neural activity. It was almost at the same rates as Owen’s. It’s your brain's way of compensating for the damage. Also, we know for a fact that you are capable of commanding some of earth's most fierce and intelligent animals.” Claire supplied this with ease.

This is so insane. I can't believe this is happening. “I have no qualifications.”

“You don't have to. This job requires someone who has been able to handle themselves in any situation, think on their feet in any situation, has the ability to remain calm in any amount of stress. You have been able to do all these things. You, since you were younger, have been able to critically think, analyze, and positively manipulate any problem or challenge. You will be perfect for handling a highly intelligent creature."

Owen jumped in. “We saw the video of you and the lions, Nicun.” There was a pause.

“I wasn’t aware that there was a video of that.” I leaned forward on my elbows.

“You commanded an entire pride off their prey-”

“That was a child, Mr. Grady.”

“Not to those lions, they weren't. We saw you jump into that encloser and force them back. You were able to command almost 20 lions into sitting in a line 50 feet away until you got help. That hasnt been done before. Especially without a preternatural having a previous bond to the animals.”

“I was in a highly stressful situation. People can do amazing things under those conditions.”

“But it wasn't the first time, Nicun. There is also documentation of your commanding several hundred crows to attack someone.”

“There is no proof that was me and that was years and years ago.”

“Not to mention when you rode a fully grown moose for two days straight. Or when you were just a toddler and somehow managed to get a shark to come within feet of the shore when, according to eyewitness testimonies, you came up to it, grabbed its fin, and then playing with its tail before it swam off.”

“I barely even remember that. I was so little. And again, that was an emergency.”

“Nicun, there are so many other instances.” Claire almost sounded sympathetic. “I don't think you very well realize how talented and advanced you are.”

They were right. I had done all these things and more. I was able to put my hands in and out of animal minds like they were open buckets of water and control and communicate like a puppet master. I didn't want to admit it. I didn't really want to leave my job at the law firm. I wish there was a way to do both but I knew there wasn't.

“You're right, Claire. I am all of these things.” I rubbed my face. “I still am not sure why you think that raising and training an Indominus Rex is a good idea. It went terrible last time. Who says it won't this time?”

“It won't because we have you.” Owen sounded very serious.

He may be right. I looked at the dog at my feet, snoring away. They want me to leave everything, to do this. I groaned softly into my fist.

“What exactly do you need me to do?” I pinched my nose and leaned back. “Give me the job description.”

“We are essentially doing the same project as Owen Grady but instead we are seeing how a different type of socialization works. We are more than likely going to use the indominus in the same way we use the mosasaurus. Both as a point of study and as an attraction for the public. But do not worry. It will be very limited.” Claire answered, as if reading from a script.

“I will be there to help you. You won't be alone.” Owen sounded distant. The sun was almost finished coming up. I was going to miss my Texas skies. “You will have to live on the island, though. You will be away from the theme park. We will have a house for you. I believe that it will be near the ocean due to the new DNA and modifications of the Indominus Rex.”

I could hear Clair confirm that. “And we are aware that you will need a one story house due to the circumstances of both you and your pets.”

What a relief. Nilla looked up at me before putting his head back down and sighing.

“What about my cases?”

“If you agree to work with us then we can wait until they are all resolved.” There was another shuffling of papers. “And until you are ready.”

“I think that's most agreeable.” I needed to think about this more. I needed to talk about it. At least to someone. I wish that there was some kind of precedent for me on something like this. For taking a huge risk, for dropping everything and doing something insane and permanent, for making such a huge change in my life. “There isn’t a type of deadline that i have to be done by, right? This won't be time sensitive.”

“No, it's not. The Indominus hasn't been created yet.” Claire answered my question, hinting that I would be there for the hatching. I nodded, letting silence pile up.

“I am going to have to talk to my employer and apply for citizenship.”

“I believe that Isla Nubar counts as US soil.” Owen jumped in.

“NO, Owen. She is right.” Another pause. “I believe that we would be able to expect you to arrive at the earliest of 6 months.”

The sun was fully risen by now. “I think that I will accept your offer of employment. However, I must get some second opinions and sort everything out with my employer and clientele.” I hoped this was going to be a good decision. I really did. Birds were singing outside quite loudly. “I am also going to need a physical copy of my contract. And then I will need to contact you again in a conference call to negotiate it.”

“That is quite acceptable.” There was a smile in her voice that made me feel much better. “Now I suppose this is the end of our discussions for today about your potential employment. Have a nice day, NIcun.”

“Goodbye, Claire, Mr. Grady.” I hung up. How exciting. I was thrilled. I still needed to talk to some people though. I still had a lot to do. I started by calling my brother.

**“Hey Emenaul. So I have the craziest news for you…”**


	3. Count Down

The next year moved quickly and slowly, simultaneously. When it came to the day to day stuff, it was slower than molasses in wintertime. However, when looking back, it seemed like everything was speeding across time, too quick for my liking. I was able to close all of my cases, with huge pay outs and big rewards. I kept in contact with Claire and Owen. Claire liked to talk about the park’s numbers and ratings and occasionally I would offer her advice. Owen would talk about his raptors and not much else. Everything else was wrapping up neatly. I had decided to keep the house instead of sell it. I was still deciding on whether to rent it out long term or just as a vacation spot. I helped everyone out with their cases as a second brain, looking things over, making sure they hadn't missed anything that could help them. I had started packing up the house the best I could. Things like photos that were on the wall, clothes that I probably wouldn't need soon, extra things. It was hard to do things gradually. The last two weeks I had started packing up all the dishes, all my non-essentials. I had decided to rent it out as a vacation home. It wasn't in a neighborhood, exactly. It had all the makings for it. And then I would have family and friends stay in it when they needed too. The last few days had been a whirlwind. Movers from the company came, Claire and I communicated almost every few hours to smooth out the plans. I finally closed the door one last time and locked it, praying I hadn't forgotten anything. They would be flying me in on a private jet. Very extravagant. I hoped everything would go smoothly.

Nilla was carried gently into the aircraft by workmen, his old bones not having it with the narrow and steep stairs. All the seats were like Lay-z-boys. Apparently there was food service? A confusing concept. I helped NIlla into one of the chairs. He was very excited. I relayed all the information and imaging that I could to both him and Thomas. Thomas was less than pleased to be going, but not enough to complain too much. The phone right next to me started to ring. I picked it up. It was Claire. She wanted to let me know that all the preparations for where I would be living were nearly done but I would have to stay a few nights in the hotel there.

“That’s alright, Claire. Some luxury would be good for me. And it will give me a chance to walk around and see all of your attractions. See if there are any others like me.”

“Well, we will see you soon. Have a nice flight.”

“Bye Claire.” I hung up the phone with a click. Nilla raised his head to me.

_When do we leave?_ His tail thumped against the couch. H _ow much longer do we have to wait?_ A deep moan into the cushions, impatient.

“In a few minutes, lubbie. Not long now.” There was a mechanical whirring. The plane started to move. Then it travelled to its runway, then it took off. We were on our way to Jurassic World.

* * *

The next six hours were punctuated with food, netflix, and a series of short cat naps. It was pretty easy going. Not even very much turbulence. When we landed I was pretty grateful, although we had to take a ferry now. None of us were pleased. The water sprayed up on our face, cooling me down temporarily. We were apart of the normal ferry that all the park visitors went on, so energy surged all through the crowds. It was still very hot. When we docked, everyone rushed forward, eager to get off. The fools. Acting like Isla Nublar wasn't some huge trap, that if something should go wrong, they could all be eaten. Thomas shouted at me from his carrier, signaling that I should get moving. I stepped off and entered the park, by passing the lines by showing them a pass that I had been given. There was someone waiting for me when I stepped into the main plaza. It was a geeky looking guy who clearly did not like this heat any more than the screaming babies whose parents had not given enough sunscreen to. I walked to him.

“Are you Ningun Revillagigedo?” He butchered my name to impossible points but I let it slide.

“That’s me.” I replied, hoping that I was going to be taken straight to somewhere with AC. “So did Claire have anything to say about what I would be doing next?”

“Actually, she did. I will explain on the way.” We started walking, weaving in and out of the crowds when Nilla barked.

_Mama… my paws hurt. Where are my shoes?_ How could I have forgotten to put his shoes on? I asked for the person to stop, which he did. I slipped his rubber soled booties on, with a little difficulty. We continued on.

“So what she told me is to take you to the control room and then she will explain some things there and then will take you to Dr. Wu. He is the person that makes all the dinos here.” I nod along to his obvious paraphrasing. “I’m Lowery by the way. I work in control room. I was here at the I. Rex incident.”

Suddenly I remembered him. They had him as a witness for the trial. He looked very different now.  “That’s right! I remember you had to testify for the trial. Long time no see.” He chuckled. We arrived at a large volcano like building. He went inside, and told me to follow. We went to a set of stairs that led us down to a control room.

“This is where I work. Claire should be here any second.” An elevator dinged and someone came out. She was taller than I, with marble white skin and sleek, red hair. “Oh! There she is.” She turned to me.

“Welcome to Jurassic World. Let me show you around and then take you to where you will be hatching the egg.” She seemed very friendly but nervous. I think that the idea of re-creating the Indominus was not hers. Understandable. I had seen the footage. It was terrifying. Suddenly I was filled with doubt too. “This is where we care for and fertilize the eggs.” Scientists were running around with clutches of eggs on each little round table. “And here is Dr. Wu. Chief genealogist at jurassic world.He will talk to you more about the Indominus Rex.”

“Please, follow me to my office.” He was very soft spoken but something struck me wrong about this man. Nilla and Thomas must have picked up on whatever it was either. Thomas grumbled inside his carrier: _I do not like this man. I do not think we should trust this man. He seems bad._ Nilla seemed less talkative on the subject: _I do not trust this man. He seems like he is hiding something._ Then Nilla raised his hackles and followed us to the office where the door was shut behind us, all sounds being removed from the room despite some white noise from a machine on the floor.

“The Indominus that I have created this time around is quite different from the one you acquainted yourself with. Our base gene is still the Tyrannosaurus with the Velociraptor, Baryonyx, Chardontasarus, and Carnosaurs as secondary genes and the Cuttlefish, Tree Frog, and Adder as the organisms we used to fill in the gaps in the genome. However, now we have added in slightly more pronounced intelligence and traits of the Spinosaurus. So now the Indominus Rex will have webbed appendages, a broad, oar like tail, and hind legs suited for swimming. These changes will not only impact the physical but the mental and behavioral traits as well.

“I do believe that you will be able to intellectually connect with this generation better than you might have been able to do with the last. I also believe that you will be a prime force in shaping their behavior this time. I do believe that you can tame the Indominus just enough that we can use it as an attraction and that it won't become as dangerous as last time. That was a disaster.”  He spoke softly, but intensely. NIlla continued to stalk back and forth in the room, casting distrusting stares at Dr. Wu. Occasionally letting out a low rumble that would startle the man.

“So what is going to be the protocol for hatching the Indominus and making sure it attaches to me?” I think that that was the least of my worries. “Will something happen if she doesn't imprint on me?”

“We will put her down and try again. In order for this to work she has to imprint and bond with you. Due to her intelligent nature and aggressiveness, she should latch onto the strongest mind here. Which so happened to be you. Last time she tried to latch onto Mr. Grady but he and his pack would not permit it. So now it is imperative she connects to you.” He was so confident in his response that the hair on the back of my neck rose in alarm. How dangerous was this man?

“Is there anything else that I need to know?” I asked, wanting to cut this contact as soon as I could. My nerves started to tingle. I wanted to get out of there and quick.

“Actually, yes, there is. The instructions that you will get from Jurassic World will be to make the Indominus as hyper-aggressive as possible while also making sure she exists in a pack bond and is compliant to an Alpha. What they do not know is that both cannot exist at the same time. She can either be as aggressive as the last one or she can be compliant to an Alpha within a pack bond. She will still be aggressive but she will not be as dangerous. So what I am telling you is to raise her to be as compliant and unaggressive as you possibly can. Socialize her so that she doesn't even know how unnatural she is. So that she thinks not as an apex predator, but rather as a crow in the way of things. Both hunter and most definitely haunted. You must do this.” He was leaning forward, talking quietly and urgently. Nilla became even more agitated at Dr. Wu’s warnings. I needed to leave as soon as possible.

“Is that all I need to know?” I asked again, hoping that was a true statement. When he leaned back and dismissed me, I felt all sorts of relieved. I met Claire at the entrance to the laboratories. When she asked me how it went and if I understood what was needed of me, I nodded and confirmed that Dr. Wu was very clear about my directive.

“Now I will go over the map and locations with you and then you can leave and explore.” Claire smiled widely at me, her eyes crinkling in the corners. She showed me all the locations and roads. NIlla sniffed her legs. She must be lonely. She smells of no others. He relayed to me. I ignored that comment. She handed me my hotel key and let me know that I will know when my house will be ready. I shake her hand and then she departs.

“That was very rude of you to say, Nilla.” I admonished him as soon as we were alone. “Some people are that way and we aren't allowed to say anything.” Nilla seemed to shrug and roll his eyes. “We are going to walk around. See what there is to see. I am going to need you guys to behave, alright?” Both of them confirmed but thomas asked to be left in the hotel room. I consented and let him know that I was disappointed he didn't want to join us. All he responded was that he was tired. Fair enough. They don't call them cat naps for nothing.

I  was able to find our hotel room with ease. It was so extravagant I guessed that diplomats and bazillionares stay in this one. I was amazed. I let Thomas out and he went straight to the bed to curl up. “Bye little baby.” He meowed back before I shut the door and turned around. It struck me as strange that no one was able to be seen running amok. I headed to the elevator, Nilla in tow. Apparently the pass that I had was able to be used for gaining access to places and things. I smiled as the sun hit my face. This was going to be quite the adventure, I thought. Quite the adventure indeed.


	4. Birth

They had moved me into my house three days later. Boxes were already stacked inside, ready to be unpacked. When I first pulled up I noticed that they had indeed put it on the coast. The wide delta stretched out to the sea. The house was very tough and very homey. We were located on the north east coast of the island. In the restricted area, luckily.

The dishes had just finished being out away when my phone rang. Caller ID said it was Claire. I answered.

“Hey so we are going to need you down here as soon as possible. The egg is going to hatch soon. You need to be here for that.” She sounded stressed out. I don't know why, though. The stats on the park were excellent for it being the evening. Only one kid had gotten lost, no one had heat stroke or fainting, no one had jumped into the enclosures. I thought we were doing great until I remembered that the representatives were going to be visiting again to decide whether or not to sponsor this attraction. That determined whether or not she would become an attraction or not. A good of a reason to be stressed out as any. I loaded Nilla into the front seat before driving off in the mercedes benz. I  thought that the feeling in my stomach was simply anticipatory but as I drive closer to my destination i found out that it was fear. I was terrified. I let out a long sigh. Deep breaths, now.

As I arrived at the Innovation Center a quarter past 10. The streets were empty, allowing me to park directly in front. My heart was pounding as a security led me in. I got debriefed, separated from Nilla, then stuck inside a last room, with a large oval egg. That was the indominus. I sat down on the plush cushion in front of it, and decided to wait for any signs of hatching or mental waking. Right now she was simply quiet, the only mental noise  coming from her was the basic, quiet hum of a body trying to function. An hour in I had started to doze off when it happened. A shaking of the shell.The distinct sound of egg cracking, the first thought and instinct coming to life. I surrounded the egg with my arms. That's when it happened. She burst out of the shell with a burst, stretching into life. I immediately latched her mind to mine, oozing maternal instincts and warmth. She gazed up at me from her awkward position on the stand. Intelligence was beginning to form. Her side of the connection strengthened considerably in a few moments before I  could finally feel the bond between us.

I scooped her up, shushing her sudden squall, and cradled her in my arms. Her mind grew stronger every minute. After the first ten minutes, I introduced Nilla and then Thomas. She accepted them into her mind eagerly. It made me smile, to be frank. I examined her closely.

Her body seemed nearly developed fully in most cosmetic areas. She didn't have any teeth on her little underbite. She was a soft pale pink, with dark brown claws. I figured her skin would turn white soon enough. The baby dinosaur looked at me with large yellow eyes, reminiscent of a crocodile.I cooed. “Hey, Indie.” Several hushed noises escaped from me. “Welcome to life.”

* * *

“We need you to step outside the room with the Indominus, please.” Dr. Wu sounded adamant. Eager to see his creation alive and well, he held out gloved hands.

“Those don't have latex on them, right?” I spoke in hushed tones, the Indominus was nested on my arm like a jungle cat, rumbling softly. “Just don't want it on her skin so soon.” It had been 3 hours but still.

When he denied that they were latex, I did what he said. A tiny roar came from Indie in protest. The lights were too bright for her. I covered her eyes with my hands. Dr. Wu seemed unmoved when she stirred as he checked her vitals. Indie bit at him as he opened her little mouth. It turns out that she did have teeth. Little conical teeth poking out of her gums, but not enough to hurt.

“She seems okay. Please stay with her a little while longer in the room.” He left me and I settled back down, leaning my head backwards onto the padded walls. Indie wiggled on my arm, and sprained her chubby little legs and arms towards the ground. I lowered her the extra 6 inches. Her first few steps were wobbly. Very uncertain as she shuffled herself across the floor on all fours. I projected the image of the walk of a raptor and t-rex to her mind. I wondered if she would understand my intentions. Apparently she did because she struggled to her legs and balanced herself with her tail. One step, two step, three step, fall. Try again. My hands guided her up and forward. More confidently this time. Left, right, left, right, left. That’s a good girl. She lifted her tiny head up to me and opened her mouth with her jaws stretching as far as they could, almost to a full 180 degree angle. The dark magenta of her mouth looked shocking against the cream colored straw. She snapped them shut and let out a raptor like bark. _Hunger_. Radiated to me from her mind. I taught her the word. First in english, mentally, then reinforcing the raptor sound. I found a call button on the wall.

“Hey, uh, I need some food for her. Indominus Rex wants food. I don't want her to start throwing a fit or anything.”  Indie started walking a little better now, testing out which walking method was better. I didn't blame her. Spinosauruses walked on all four. T-Rexes and Raptors were bipedal. She mustn't know what to do. She was obviously made for both.

A chuckle sounded from the other end of the line. I didn't really recognize it. “Sure thing. Is she displaying any odd behavior? Looking up for strange amounts of time, Head dragging on the ground?” I gave her a negative. THe line crackled into silence.

Indie started walking faster to me. _hunger hunger hunger hunger_. I smiled at her. “Soon, Indie. Soon.” And it was soon. Another scientist came with a metal bowl with small chunks of meat. It looked like too much, honestly. Indie swiveled her head at me. I held it infront of her as she cocked her head at it. _Food_. _Eat_. _Feed you._ I held up a small cube of very soft meat. Tiny jaws opened to accept it, consume and swallow it. Then another, and another. Soon she was plopping on her side, making content purrs and grumbles, her stomach distended slightly. She curled on the ground, and closed her eyes. I layed down next to her and did the same. I was more tired than I thought.

* * *

“Ms. Revillagigedo. Someone is here to see you. Please secure the Indominus Rex.”  Waking up to this voice was a surprise to me and to Indie.

“Roger that.” I scooped Indie into my arms and waited to see who was there. A man came up to the window. He was dirty, feral looking, and confident. He approached the window with a smile and knocked.

“Nicun.” It clicked immediately. Owen. A smile stretched itself across my face. It was good to meet the resident Alpha in the park. The bond between Indie and I stretched then strengthened. It was singular and defensive. She perked up at stared at him intelligently. “Is that her?’

“Yeah.” I held her up. “She bonded really well with me. Isn’t she beautiful?” A deep purr came from the pink hued dinosaur.

“Yeah. She looks very different than the last one.” Curiosity and caution clouded the statement. “Do you know why that is?”

“Dr. Wu said that she had spinosaurus in her now. Something about adapting to tropical climates. I have it written down somewhere. I’ve been told that she will be able to swim in the ocean and will have that inside her enclosure when she gets bigger. I’ve seen the blueprints. It will be bigger than the T-Rex’s paddock.” At that moment, Indie chose to make her call for hunger.”

“Have you been able to learn what that means?” Owen asked, hands pressing against the glass like one of the children i've seen in the park.

“Hunger.” The bowl of meat was in easy reach. I started to feed her as she held her mouth open like a baby bird. A small squishing sound accompanied the consumption of meat.

“Smart. How is her motor skills?” He looked around at the pristine room.

“It’s taking longer than I would like, honestly. She doesn't really have too many instincts. It’s the genetic combos, if you ask me. I think I’m going to have to teach her many things.” I noticed Owen pressed up to the glass. “Would you like to come in?”

“I don't want to interfere. I will catch up with you when they release you to your house.”

“Okay. Good-bye, Owen.”

“Goodbye, Nicun.”

The next few hours went by smoothly into the next day. At approximately 8:30, they sent me home and instructed that I keep a very close eye on her. Predatory birds, they say. I kept her in a little baby chest carrier on the way over, her nails scratching into my skin. Nilla was as excited as anyone, Thomas was eager. Excitement spread into all of our minds, The slightly humid air was causing me to sweat so I went inside. A trill of excitement rang through the air.

 _Home_. I taught her through the mental connection. _This is your home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyy. sorry guys but this chapter took me a super long time. I think I need to watch the movie again. I got it up as soon as I could.


	5. The Week After

It was a week before i finally got a call from Owen, asking to come over and take a closer look at the Indominus Rex. Her progress was amazing. She was walking very well now, in both forms and was even starting to run. Her mental capabilities were sharpening and absorbing information like a sponge. I continued to measure things like her height, length, eating and sleeping patterns, and even how much her teeth grew everyday. In a full 7 days, she had grown 4 inches. Incredible rambunctious, often getting into playful spats with Thomas or curling up with Nilla in a sun patch. I haven't tried bathing her. There wasn't a need-yet.

“So what other things has she learned?” Owen asked, watching her rolling around with a tennis ball.

“I potty trained her. Well, that's not entirely true. Thomas and Nilla did that.” A chuckle escaped me as she stumbled over the plaything.

“By this time my girls were a lot more active. I'm surprised she isn't.”

“I'm just taking things day by day. The pack structure is very stable so far.” Conversation steered away from her health and development. Didn't want to give myself any worry. A groan was heard and I saw NIlla slinking over to me, tail wagging slowly. Owen squatted down and started to pet Nilla along his head. I like him. I laughed. “He likes you, Owen.”

A smile spread across his features which were much cleaner than they were the last time I had seen him. “That's good. I will probably be here often.” He chuckled. Indie barked to be fed. So I showed him how I was doing it. “Impressive. She is very well behaved. I have high hopes for her.”

“I do too, Owen. I do too.” I smiled, and Indie went and sat under Nillas head like she was comparing heights. A deep purr emanated from her. “She is very sociable. Maybe it would be possible for us to introduce her to your raptors. Teach her how to hunt, communicate, raptor things, y’know?” I sat down next to him.

He looked to me. “I think she will have to be bigger. The girls might not be super friendly towards her. She still is the Indominus. Not the same one, obviously, but the girls still may have a little resentment.” For a second all was quiet before Indie called to me. A thrill that went up in pitch like a question. Mother. Alpha. She came at me on all fours, her tail waving like a reed in the wind. “She doesn't act like a raptor. Has she been destructive at all?”

“Not really. I have been looking out for her and the other two have been putting her in her place, teaching her things I can't. Everytime she does something bad, they fix it really quick. I am glad she is so small. If not it wouldn't be so easy.” I laughed as she reared up on her haunches and grabbed my braid like a toy. She grumbled when I took it from her grasp and made her lower down.

“You seem well versed in taking things out of babies grasps.” Owen huffed pleasantly. A stab of pain was felt in my heart. I ignored the feeling. Think about it later.

“I've had practice.” I said, then invited him to sit down for a drink, if he had time. He said he did. I grabbed him a beer and myself a Topo Chico and lemons. We talked some. He talked mostly about his raptors and how intelligent they are. He just finished telling me a story about an intern that had gotten into the paddock and got terrorized by the girls. I laughed so hard as he told me how he threatened to sue.

“That never would have held up!” I gasped while wiping away a tear. My cheeks hurt from smiling. “Its his own damn fault for being so stupid.” Owen wholeheartedly agreed with me. I had just gotten up to get him a coke when there was a fierce knock on the door.

“Who could that be?” Owen got up as well, looking for Indie so she did not escape. Upon opening I discovered that it was one of the security people and a medical advisor for the dinosaurs. I looked back at Owen and shrugged. At that moment Indie chose to come scrambling to the front door. Luckily for me, Owen scooped her up like a cat. She swiveled her head to me immediately.

“Ms. Revillagigedo?”  The vet asked me. When I confirmed she spoke again, they motioned forward one of the guards. “I need all of your stats on the Indominus Rex for the past week. We need records to compare her to the previous generations.” I quickly retrieved them, straining to remain as neutral as possible for Indie's sake.

When I handed the papers to them, they were stuffed into a suitcase, locked away, and whisked out. Frustration washed over me. The sunlight filtering in let me know that it was past one now.

“They never did that with me.” Owen placed a hand on my shoulder as I looked at him helplessly. “It will be all right. I am sure they are just concerned.” It didn't sound like he believed it either. “Hey, let's go outside. It’s pretty nice out on the waterfront.”

“Lead the way.” I called to Indie and Nilla decided not to come with. When we sat on the porch that wrapped around the entire house, the sun sparkled fiercely off the costa rican waters. Fish could be seen dancing in the shallows of the waves. I was maybe a little over a hundred feet from the shore. I hoped that this house was built on good foundation. I heard seaside towns had to be built on concrete and stakes because sand gave way to water easier than a leaf to wind.

Turns out that it was nice on the waterfront. The soft breeze picked stray hairs out of my braid and cooled my skin. Owen seemed nice and relaxed.

“So what exactly are the plans for the Indominus?” Owen leaned back, and I was tempted to sit on the grass.

“Same as the last one, apparently.” I kicked up some dirt and put my hands on my hips. “Her enclosure is going to be crazy. An aquatic and terrestrial section.”

“Aquatic?”

“You forget that she is supposed to have spinosaurus in her. That’s why she can't walk well yet.” I meandered closer to the water's edge. “Quadped and Biped.”

“Yeah, yeah. So I guess she will swim now?” Owen walked slowly behind me. At any pace it seemed that he was going to be faster than me. “What are you planning for her? You know they are going to want the same hyper aggressive animal they had three years ago. Your Indominus is much more tame so far.”

“She is also a week old, Owen. She has a pack. She has a much older alpha and pack members.”

“She is still the only prehistoric animal in your pack.”

“Don't be mistaken, Owen. She is anything but prehistoric. History hasn't seen anything like her before.” I smiled to myself. “I think she will be more aggressive than anything. Just…” A pause. “Controlled.”


	6. A visit

“Come on, Indie. You can do it.” I stood in the ocean, almost up to my waist in water. She stood in the clear ocean, stubbornly refusing to come out any further to swim. She was two and a half months old now and her head reached my hips. She was big and would get bigger still. She shook her head and let out a loud grumble. I called again, moving forward. I couldn't carry her underneath her belly like I would any other animal because of her sharp talons. She just had to trust herself but she wouldn't. “Just swim to me then! I will catch you, promise.” I moved forward. so that I was two feet away. Another whine and grumble. “Come on, Indie! You can do it!”

To my luck, she did. She was paddling to me with deft speed and agility, her tail whipping around like some kind of rudder. I caught her, as promised, careful with her claws. She barked happily and squirmed to be let down. When I let go she decided to keep swimming around me, never straying more than 5 feet, which was three feet too many for me. Waves rolled through us. Mission accomplished. I saw a car pull up to the house. Who was that? I called for Indie and we both waded to shore. She trotted happily after me.

When I finally got a good look at the car it was clear to me who it was. Claire. I was happy to see her. It had been too long since I had last seen her because she was too busy with the park. Not that I could blame her. Even after work she was so tired I would be surprised if she even had the energy to go out with friends afterwards. I knew some days I didn't. As i reached her, she came up to me with a big smile and a file.

“Hey Nicun.” She walked up to me, dressed classily in cream slacks that had billowing bottoms. Her pale bone dust pointed toe heels offset the sleek black top nicely. Very nice. “We have results on Indiana’s growth rates.”  She had fawned over Indie just as much as I did. She was like an adoring aunt. “You have another month and a half before she is bigger than you.” Claire's laugh was loud and boisterous. “And I two months before she is taller than me!” I laughed as well. It was no secret that I was much shorter than her. “Also I wanted to tell you that three months and from now, that there will be a board meeting to discuss what you want to do with the her.”

“WIll it be sponsors?” I asked, towel drying my hair. I had a particular disdain for some of them. I met them two weeks ago and they were like loan sharks. “CEO’s?”

“Everyone. It’s not official. All we know is that it's to determine things like at what point we want her on display, the fierceness that we are going to display her with, her sociability. Even if we want her to have a special show. Like Sue.” She cocked her hip and leaned over and patted her leg, beckoning Indie to come over. The dinosaur happily obliged.

“Oh geez. I hope they don't keep calling her by her scientific name. Archeothinomus. It's atrocious.” I whistled for Nilla and Thomas to come out and say hello. “Has it been approved for me to bring her around the park outside of park hours?”

Claire shook her head. “Not until you figure out how to restrain her jaws and figure out how to prevent any accidental mauling.” Indie reared up on her hind legs and began to bark. “I just want her safe from InGen. You know how they feel about the dinosaurs.”  

“Yeah, I understand. Claire, do you know of any sort company that can make some kind of…” vague hand movements accompanied my pause of speech. “Like gloves? For dinosaurs.”

“I am sure I can find someone although I bet  no amount of research will reveal a person who specializes in dinosaur gloves.”

Another laugh escaped me. “Just trust me on this one, Claire. This will work.”

We chatted there for some time before her pager went off. The buzzing at her hip demanded attention it seems because when she checked it a deep sigh was heaved out of her chest. “Scheduling conflict?” I asked.

“Yeah. Well, it was so good to see you Nicun.” She gave me a pleasant hug. “Good bye. Call me after hours and we can talk more.” An assurance was given and she left.

Indie was excited as I measured and took note of her forehands and feet style. _Booties and gloves._ Indie was going to be able to wander around this park whether corporate liked it or not. She needed to be acquainted with the world as she knows it. I didn't want her to be ignorant and afraid should something happen.

And so I set to work.

* * *

Around two months later, Claire held up her promise. Indie was given her gloves and muzzle and was allowed to walk around the park. I decided to make it a big night out as I piled all three of them into the car. Mo and Thomas sat up front, Indie took the back seat. I was tempted to sedate her but instead I tried a mind trick instead. _Calm Calm Calm Calm Calm Calm._ That was the mental mantra I surrounded Indie’s head with. I decided to call up Owen. Maybe he was up for a drink or a walk in the botanicals.

The phone rang as I concentrated on keeping the creature in tow in check. It took me by surprise when he actually answered, even though he almost always did.

“Hey.” His voice crackled on the line, causing me to swerve. “You driving?”

“Yeah, actually. I am. How did you know?” I slowed down so I could multi-task easier.

“Girls are on the fritz in the north east corner of their paddock again.” He informed me and I could hear a faint buzzing of the gate. “Do you have Indie with you?” Some shuffling became the only sound in the car. “What about the boys?”

I took a left turn. “Yes and yes.” I slowed down some more for a few pot holes. The clock read 9:45. Hopefully I didn't have to wait. This ride was taking a lot less time than I thought. I didn't know if I could subdue Indie for much longer. “I was wondering if you wanted to come meet me out for a night on the town.” The shuffling of a cell phone being balanced between a shoulder and an ear, the opening and closing of a car door, shortly followed by the turning over an engine.

Owen’s voice crackled over the phone shortly after. “Yeah of course. I am on my way. Meet you at the Margaritaville? Will they allow her there? She is very big now.” That was true. She was nearing 6 feet tall and closing in on it fast. Her mental capabilities were stellar. She could open doors and solve puzzles and even recognized herself in the mirror.

“I don't see why not. She does all the little tricks the dog does.” I checked the clock really quick. 10:00. “If not we can just tie her to something.”

“Imagine that.” His voice was strained ever so slightly, as if he was concentrating on something. “You know you can't treat her like a dog, right? Imagine her in her paddock, playing fetch and rolling on her belly at the sight of children.”

“She will be fine. We have several more months before she is put on display. I am teaching her how to act aggressive and terrifying. Although you and I both know she is one giant sweetheart.”  The car pulled into the back roads of the main area.

“Yeah I know. I’ll be there soon. I will meet you at Margaritaville. See you in a bit. Bye, Nicun.”

“See you in a bit. Bye, Owen.” I pulled into the parking space. Turning around, I exclaimed “Who wants to go eat dinner?” The answered excitedly. I opened the front seat. _You first, Thomas. Into the bag._ He grudgingly climbed into the little pet carrier that I slung onto my back. _You next Nilla._ He looked up at me with his eyes and whined while looking down. “Okay big boy. You got it.” Nilla jumped happily into my arms while I lowered him down.

“Indie is next.” The dinosaur chirped loudly and wiggled out of the car onto the ground where she shook herself out. I had to hold her very still while I fixed her gloves and harness. When she was good to go I whistled to Nilla who was sniffing and marking some corner wall.

We walked through the entrance, making sure that no one was spooked or that Ingen was stalking us. It took us very little time to get to Margaritaville where I sat down on an outside table. It was so nice out, honestly. Nilla was sniffing everything, curious to all the scents. Indie had flopped down on the still-warm cement. Thomas purred deeply in his crate right next to me. Now, we wait.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case my readers were wondering, at the end of of the chapter, Indie is 4 months old. Also, Nicun is pronounced knEE-coon. Her last name is phonetic. Thank all of you for your patience. I have been having the hardest time pumping out these chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

“Hey!” I cried in excitement at Owen as he approached me. When I hugged him he smelled like dirt and trees and a little like oil. Very Earthy. 

“Hey, Nicun.” His smile made my heart shake a little. “How have you been?” 

“Good, Good. And you?” I smiled fully, mentally calling Nilla and Indie over. 

“Getting along fine. Let’s sit.” So we did. We didn't drink anything because the restaurant was closed. Maybe later. I felt a predatory mind connecting with mine. Watery and deep. When I told Owen he laughed. “That's M. The Mosasaur.” I nodded and we kept on chatting. We shot questions back and forth and he was particularly good at deflecting questions but I was equally as good at redirecting. So we talked about our childhood, animals, dogs, everyday life. He asked if there was anything I missed from my life before this. He laughed when I said real Mexican food. Indie bellowed a few yards from us causing Nilla to bay right back. When I asked him what he missed he said snow. We laughed some more. 

Owen asked about the law firm. I gave him the answer of “Not as many fat cats as you would think.” That was funny to him apparently. He asked me if I wanted to walk around the botanicals. I got up and teased him while he held out his arm. Nilla trotted after us. Thomas complained when Owen put his carrier so it was on his chest.  _ He is doing it wrong. He better not drop me because of this.  _ I smiled as he complained. My precious grumpy baby. 

The botanicals were a short walk from where we were sitting. It was quite beautiful in there with the low blue lights illuminating the waxy leaves and pretty white petals of the large lilies floating in the small pools of water underneath the bridge we were standing on. I slowly edged around the solid blockade around his mind with my own The raptors truly had a hold on him unlike i've ever seen. A low curious rumbling came from a thicket of bushes a few yards off that sent a jolt of fear through Owen.

_ Mama? _ Indie stomped through the thickets into the shallow pool. She looked curiously up at us and blinked slowly before opening her gaping maw in a large yawn.  _ Want to sleep sleep, mama. _  When Owen looked at me in confusion I relayed what she said to him. I was also getting a similar vibe from the others even though it was only 11:30. 

“You forget that this one is a baby, the other one is a cat, and the other one is older than all of us combined.” He chuckled as Indie pulled herself from the pool and rolled onto the ground to dry off. “Lets hope they don't send you the bill for that.”

“Who wouldn't want an authentic dinosaur footprint and authentic crushed plants in their display?” I laughed. “Better than people crushed plants and footprints at any rate.” 

“So do you want to drive back? I can always meet up with you another time.” Owen offered good-naturedly. I sat on it a second before deciding to answer. 

_ Think before you speak and all that.  _ Thomas snickered at me. “Uh yeah. Why don't you drive back with me? We can continue amongst real plants over there. Not this prehistoric show.” 

He laughed and agreed and we all headed back to the car that we had came in. Indie lied down in the back and the rest piled on top of everyone in the front. 

The drive back was hectic. Indie was talking up a storm, causing the others to bark and complain the whole way.  _ He is on my ear. I'm tired. Are we there yet?! _ Punctuated my mind. Wasn't there something else they could do? I tried talking to them and Owen but I thought splitting myself on five branches of thought was too much for me. I almost swerved off the road  few times. Sometimes prioritizing was not my strong suit. 

When we finally got there the animals were in a ruckus. Indie was howling and rolling from side to side and generally being a mess. I am surprised her tail wasn’t breaking any windows. She could be so rough sometimes. It took a quick twenty minutes for them to pile and slide out onto the long grass. As I was helping Nilla up from the place he had deposited himself, Owen made a smart aleck remark about how I needed to cut the grass or else I am going to get lost in it. 

“At least my flower beds are nice,” I snarked right back at him. “Better to have long grass then live on the xeriscaping disaster that is your yard.” I laughed at him as he picked up Thomas in his little carrier and we all trampled minside. It was nice and cool in my house. Not too humid either, thankfully. Not everyone appreciated breathing in water all the time. 

“Have you talked to Nancy lately? Owen opened a cabinet and grabbed two cups. “She might be able to tell you a thing or two about owning something aquatic. 

“Mosasaur and Indominus are very different animals.” I pulled a bottle of whiskey from another cabinet. “I don't even think their behavioral patterns are the same.” 

He chuckled and poured us each two fingers of the amber drink. “Not like there is any precedent or anything.” 

A deep groan called to our attention. Nilla was asking to be coddled into his bed on the floor. “Oy vey. One sec.” Coddling this pup was a very serious matter. Pillow under the head, blanket in a nest. Very serious matter. Indie just loved to slump wherever she chose so that was easy. I didn't know what her habits were going to be like when she was moved to her enclosure. I could sense Owen watching from the door frame. Thomas was out hunting. It was nighttime. 

“Why do you pamper them?” He asked when I was done and on my second glass. A shot then sipp. That's how I paced myself. I laughed a little. Owen was on his third. 

“Well, Mr. Grady. Wouldn’t you pamper your own pack members?” I asked coyly. “If I remember you and Blue were quite the pair before she got big. And besides,” A sip and then a two finger shot. “Nilla is old as heck.” 

“You have a point. How long have you known you were a preternatural, Miss. Revillagigedo?” The teasing tone in his voice was back and he sounded almost southern. Must be the drink. He was on his fifth. 

“All my life. At first I thought it was normal. Then someone told me it was God. After that someone tried to convince me it was satan. Now we know it's some kind of science. I don't really care anymore.” The drink swirled around the chilled glass, sticking to the walls. “What about you?” I tipped the glass toward him. 

“Eh. Found out when I was real little. Gramps told me about it. Apparently his sister was like me.” He shrugged and then took a shot. “After that I kinda stopped noticing it.” I nodded and sipped on my whiskey. I swished it around. 

“Do you want something to eat? Its pretty late. 1:18.” I pointed at the clock and moved towards the fridge where I swung it open. “I got some spaghetti, cheese stuffed mushrooms, salad stuff, hot pockets, stuff.” I moved to the pantry right next to it. “Popcorn, cup ramen, rice.” I turned to him.  “What do you want?” 

“Lets share some of that spaghetti.” He grabbed a large bowl and some forks. “One bowl fine with you? I am starting to think that you are not going to want to do dishes in the morning.” He held the empty bottle up. 

I shrugged my shoulders and we drunkenly prepared the spaghetti. Almost dropping it twice and burning our fingers once.  We dug in shortly after it came off the stove. We tried talking before Owen slurped a noodle and it flicked him in the face. Then we just dissolved into a fit of giggles. We were having fun. Until of course, he suggested dancing. I mean, Jesus H. Christ. We were so messed up. We had cracked out a bottle of red wine for the spaghetti which we failed to even grab out glasses from earlier. I laughed. Of course I would dance with him! 

I put on some playlist and a fun song came floating out as we moved to the roomy living room and he took my hand.  _ That's why I love the moon. It's always here for yo-u. _ WE swung each other around, stumbling here and there. Laughing punctuated the songs. We danced like the one music video Drake came out with a few years ago. Hotline bling I think it was called. We kept laughing and dancing until we fell on the floor as the fifteenth song swaggered onto the scene. Trumpets jazzed up the atmosphere as the artist began to rap in a blues like manner. 

We rolled to face each other and began to laugh and stutter. It took us a few minutes to sit up and then like clockwork a new song was playing. It sounded like a heavy jazz. We were still smiling but not as hard. My brain wasn't working right. It felt like I was holding on too tight to Owen’s mind like I was trying to form a mental bond.  _ Lou Lou, for a minute had me believing in you. Lou Lou, for a minute i'd do anything you'd ever say.  _ Whoa, nelly. I leaned on him some, our foreheads, touching.  _ Sleeping on the pavement, not making a single payment. I'd do anything you wanted to do, Lou Lou.  _ I held my breath and moved in some as he did, our lips slightly touching.  _ oh but I’m still wasting here with you, Lou Lou. _ The chords of that guitar made it easier to hold still as he closed the barely there gap. After that it was nothing but bliss.

 

 

* * *

So at this point, Nicun has known Owen and Claire for nearly two years. Indie is about 5 almost 6 months old. Still a baby. 

 


End file.
